Drabbles
by Kijo-sama
Summary: These are a bunch of One Shot drabbles I wrote for a contest. Enjoy! [I own nothing!]
1. Valentines Day Suprize

-1Title: Valentines Day Surprise  
Theme: Drinking  
Pair s: Sanji/Zoro  
Word count: 313  
Rating: PG 14

Valentines day…one of the days I both love, and hate. It's a day of love for couples, but also sadness for those people who can't find dates. For the past few years, it's been nothing but sadness for me. Sanji, the greatest chef in the world, and I couldn't even get a date for valentines day. I'd asked Nami-san five times already and she always shot me down. So when we docked at the nearest port, and everyone else was off the ship having a good time that night, I sat on the deck, looking up at the start, drinking my wine alone.

"So let me guess…no date for valentines?" I was shocked to hear Zoro's voice but he just walked over to me and sat down next to me on the deck. "Well don't feel too bad, I don't have one either." he huffed, took my wine from my hand and took a swig. These were the only times when I really could tolerate Zoro, when I was getting drunk. I took my wine back and took a clumsy swallow.

"Yeah, no date…well…at least we have no dates together…so I guess we're kinda like a date…right? I mean, neither of us have dates for valentines, so why not just go with each other?" I slurred my words together, having finished three bottles by myself already, and I was pretty much drunk off my ass.

Zoro looked at me in surprise but he smiled…which I found a little odd but didn't care that much.

"Yeah…we're dates…" and at that he leaned his head on my shoulder and mumbled again, "we're dates…"

"Zoro?" I looked down at him and he turned his head and looked back up at me.

"Yeah Sanji?" and I smiled, leaned down and kissed him sweetly on the lips, but only for a second, and then answered,

"Happy Valentines Day."


	2. Sudden Death

-1Title: Sudden Death  
Theme: Loss/death  
Pair s: Zoro/Sanji  
Word count: 297  
Rating: PG 14

The news of the loss came as a shock to me.

"Gone? What do you mean gone? You can't be serious…he can't just…just be gone." I grabbed the front of Luffy's shirt, and for once, he wasn't smiling like he normally did.

"I'm sorry Zoro…but it's true…he was killed right infront of my eyes." and tears streamed down Luffy's face. I fell to my knees, tears of my own falling from my eyes and landing solidly on the oak floor of our ship. I just couldn't believe Sanji was dead, I wouldn't believe it. We still had a score to settle for goodness sake!

"Bastard…that bastard…how could he let himself get killed?" I slammed my fist against the floor, my eyes closed in frustrating, but tears still falling to the floor from behind my closed eyes, and my teeth clenched in anger, but a sob still escaping my throat. "I…I didn't even get to tell him…tell him what he really meant to me." but my tears washed away more words I was going to ramble, and my sobs over came me and I curled up on the floor. For once in my life, I didn't feel like doing anything.

I spent the next few days sulking. I hadn't eaten anything since that day, refusing to. I said nothing tasted as good as the food he once made so perfectly. It was late in the night and I was out on the deck, looking to the sky. Tears flow freely from my eyes now and I don't care to stop them. I look to the stars, and I see his face smiling down at me, like he's watching me from heaven. I smile back, and before I fall into an un-easy sleep, I mutter,

"I love you Sanji."


	3. Rainy Hotel

-1Title: Rainy Hotel  
Theme: Rain  
Pair s: Zoro/Sanji  
Word count: 271  
Rating: PG

I hate the rain.

It's been raining for the past three day's and we've been stuck at this port since then. Nami say's it's not safe to travel in the storm, Luffy agrees with her and of course so do Sanji and Usopp. I on the other hand want to go and train, but instead I'm confined to a small hotel room in which we're staying. The problem was that there were only two bed's and a couch. Nami said she would sleep on the couch, and Sanji said she shouldn't be sleeping alone but he was, as always, kicked away. Usopp, Luffy, Sanji and I all drew straws and Usopp and Luffy both got the long straws. Which left Sanji and I with the short ones.

I sighed deeply. I'd been sleeping on the far side of the bed and Sanji had been doing the same, we wanted no contact with each other. But what Sanji didn't realize was that he tended to spread out once he fell asleep, and somehow, he always ended up with his stomach pressed against my back, and his arm draped over my waist. Once he was steady there, it got better, he was warm and it was very cold outside. Most of the day's I'd sneaked away and gone out to train in the rain, and I would come back soaking wet but I didn't care. It was warm in the hotel and Sanji was even warmer.

After being put through all this hassle and everything that had happened, I could only think of one thing, maybe the rain wasn't so bad after all.


	4. Wholesome Regret

-1Title: Wholesome Regret  
Theme: Regret  
Pair s: Zoro/Sanji  
Word count: 110  
Rating: PG

All those words I said…all those things I did…how I pushed him away. Everything I did from the first day I met him…that solemn day on the Baratie…I wanted him out of my life. After all this time, even after everything I did, everything I said, he would still protect me. I can't believe I let him slip through my fingers. Zoro…why? Why would you leave? You were the first mate, the captains best friend…and you left us, for no reason what so ever.

Now I regret what I did and what I said…all that's left to do…is regret ever meeting him. And yet I still can't forget his face.


	5. Truth Behind The Lies

-1Title: Truth Behind The Lies  
Theme: Secrets  
Pair s: SanjixUsopp, Sanji/Zoro  
Word count: 484  
Rating: R

Secrets…that's how I ended up in this situation. Because of a damned secret. Damn Usopp…damn him to hell…if only he hadn't walked in on me when I was in the shower…he wouldn't of saw me, crouched down in the corner of the stall, panting heavily and pumping my own cock as I moaned and mumbled out one solitary name…and not the name of the beautiful navigator on our ship…but the one name no one would of expected to of heard…Roronoa Zoro. Usopp promised not to tell Zoro I had wild sex fantasies about him and that I was really gay (despite how much skirt I chased) if I did one thing for him…if I would be his bitch. What else could I do but agree?

It's been over three months since Usopp found out my secret. I was in the kitchen, making up dinner and Zoro walked in the room. I'd been planning to tell him the truth for the last week or so, considering my ass couldn't take much more of Usopp's clumsy thrusts and I'd be damned if I'd let him fuck me again with out lubing up first! Let alone fucking me at all.

I stopped working on the food I was cutting and looked over to Zoro, he had just sat down, leaned back in his chair, and placed his feet up on the table.

"Hey Zoro? Can we talk for a minute? I sorta have something I need to tell you." before he could answer I sat down next to him, wiping my hands off on my apron. I sighed deeply and began to tell him the truth of how I was really gay, and how I was truly in love with him. The look on his face didn't surprise me at all, it was that of shock. I looked away blushing. "I'm sorry if I pushed all this on you but you see…" and then I explained the situation with Usopp and what he did to me, every damned night, and how I couldn't stand him raping me anymore.

I couldn't bare to look at Zoro, to see how he looked, I didn't want to be rejected, but I was willing and able to if need be. Being rejected was sure a hell of a lot better than having Usopp raping me night in and night out. I was totally off guard when Zoro took my chin in his hand, pulled my face up, and kissed me full out on the lips. He brushed his hand against my cheek and I melted into those warm, steady lips. When we broke apart, I stared up at him, shock showing greatly in my features. And then he spoke,

"Sanji?" he whispered my name, our lips so close together that they brushed against one another when he spoke.

"Y-yes Zoro?" I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I love you too."


	6. Visions To Despise

-1Title: Visions To Despise  
Theme: Nightmare  
Pair s: Sanji/Zoro  
Word count: 307  
Rating: PG 14

This nightmare, I've been having it for the past month, and I always wake myself up in a fit of screams. It starts out where I'm running, what from? I don't know, but I'm running. It's very dark and it's poring freezing cold rain so that I'm soaked to the bone and basically blind.

Next, visions pass by me as I run, Nami crying…Usopp screaming…Luffy yelling at me…and Zoro…Zoro laying on the sandy beach, with no air in his lungs…because I let him drown. I stop running and fall to my knees, tears streaming down my face. I end up yelling at myself.

"Damnit! How could I let this happen…Zoro…why did I let this happen to you? I'm so sorry…so, so sorry." I sobbed into my hands. And then, Zoro's spirit same to me.

"Sanji…I don't blame you for this," he knelt down next to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "I only blame myself…I can swim…it's not like I'm Luffy or anything…it's only my own fault."

"But…you were wounded…I…I should have been quicker…I could of saved you…" I circled my arms around Zoro's waist and buried my face into his chest. "I'm so sorry."

"No," Zoro pushed me away and I looked up at him. "I'm sorry…because I have to leave…good bye Sanji." and he disappeared. And before I woke up…I was engulfed in flames, blue flames, which burned more then any real fire ever could.

So here I am…panting and sweating, sitting on the couch in the men's bunk-room. I look and see Zoro's asleep on the floor next to me. I lean down and place my head next to his chest and I start to listen to his heart. It's beating evenly and soundly. I sighed and sat up right. I guessed all that would ever be left of this…is my nightmares.


	7. Falling Off The Roof

-1Title: Falling Off The Roof  
Theme: Chocolate  
Pair s: Nami, Sanji  
Word count: 173  
Rating: PG

"Oh darn it…I fell off the roof again." as Nami walked into the kitchen and spoke those words I was very shocked.

"Fell off the roof? Are you ok Nami-san? You didn't hurt yourself did you?" I was by her side in an instant.

"Huh? Oh yes Sanji-kun…I'm fine…it's just an expression…I didn't really fall off of a roof. It's code for…well…when I have my…you know…" then she whispered in my ear "you know, my period." I backed away and blushed.

"Oh yes…uh…well while you're here…would you like something to eat?" I walked back over to the stove.

"Yeah…I really would like some chocolate…if that's not to much." she sat down at the table.

"Why of course Nami-san!" I went over into the cupboard and pulled out a bar of chocolate then handed it to Nami. "There you are Nami-san."

"Thank you Sanji-kun, this always helps me when I 'fall off the roof'." and she got up and left the room.

Who ever knew chocolate could help someone who's fallen off the roof?


	8. Shipwreck

-1Title: Shipwreck  
Theme: Sun  
Pair s: Sanji  
Word count: 80  
Rating: G

Eighty days…I was out on that rock for eighty days, and it never rained…all there was…was sun. Sun, sun, sun…that's all there was. I'm pretty sure if we had been on that rock for any longer, I wouldn't of only died of starvation, but heat stroke. It was so hot…so sunny…at times it was so bright I couldn't even see…but somehow we made it through. Me and the old geezer.


	9. Zoro's Fears

-1Title: Zoro's Fear  
Theme: Thunderstorm  
Pair s: Zoro/Sanji  
Word count: 343  
Rating: PG

Lightning striking about my head, thunder clashing in my ears, being crouched down in the rain, and I'm scared. Roronoa Zoro, fierce warrior, toughest swordsman of all the sea's, and I was scared of a stupid thunderstorm. It was just something about the fact that light could be faster then myself and it could kill in an instant.

I'm drenched from head to toe, crouched under a tree to try and keep dry, even though I'm completely soaked. I lost everyone, I don't know where they've gone, and they might as well of been dead to me.

"I just know…I'm going to die out here…"I hugged my knees close to my chest. "There's no way I can survive this…I'm gunna die out here…and I didn't even reach my goal." I buried my face into my knees, and for the first time in, God…over ten years…I cried. I can feel everything slipping away…everything leaving me…it's getting darker and colder outside, and I know it's all gone. I didn't even know I had passed out.

I woke up with blankets upon blankets piled on me, and there was a warm body lying next to me. I didn't know who it belonged to at the time but I knew it was male. I slowly opened my eyes, the brightness of the sun blinding me momentarily.

"So you're awake. Good to see that. I thought I had lost you last night when you were shaking so badly." Sanji's voice flowed through my ears, and an arm squeezed me tightly around the chest, thin hair brushing against my shoulder as a head lay there. As far as I could tell, I only was wearing a pair of boxers…and so was Sanji. I must have had hypothermia, and he was my extra heat. I smiled, it didn't matter that he was the only other person there. I rolled over towards him, wrapped my arms around his bony shoulders, and squeezed.

"Thank you." were the only words that left my mouth before I drifted off back into an uneasy sleep.


	10. Snow Day

-1Title: Snow Day

Theme: Snow  
Pair s: Sanji  
Word count: 174  
Rating: PG

It was kinda odd to be here. It had been snowing on the island when we docked but it was may, too late for any snow to fall and yet, it was. Chopper was running around happily, playing with Zoro in the snow. I suppose it reminded him of home, considering he grew up in the snow. I on the other hand, grew up on the sea, not in the snow. So I didn't like it as much. Usopp and Luffy were building a snowman, Nami-san, Vivi-chan, and Robin-chan were having a snowball fight, and Chopper and Zoro were just playing around.

I sat off to the side, sipping some hot chocolate from a thermos I had brought with me. It was nearly ten degrees outside and I couldn't understand why everyone else seemed fine with the bitter cold. But still, I looked up into the sky and smiled. The snow wasn't so bad all the time, infact…it helped. And I smiled wider knowing they all needed this just as much as I did.


End file.
